1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for automobile, where an impact energy absorber to absorb the impact load is installed on a boss member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various steering wheels with an impact energy absorber mounted on a boss member have been proposed. For example, a wheel pad of such a steering wheel as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an impact energy absorber 31 made of a thin steel plate fashioned into box form and mounted on a boss plate 32. The circumference of the impact energy absorber 31 is covered by a cover pad 33 of soft foamed plastics, and only the bottom side of the boss plate 32 is covered by a cover 34. In this construction, the impact energy absorber 31 is axially plastically deformed in compression in a manner such that its peripheral sidewalls are bowed, e.g. are convex inwards, a condition which will be referred to herein as "partially pre-buckled" so as to absorb the impact load applied thereto from its front. Consequently, the impact energy absorber 31 must be thick and the wheel pad of the steering wheel projects substantially, possibly restricting the driver's view of the instrument panel, and detracting from the appearance qualities of the interior styling of the automobile.